Choices and Memories
by The True Crossover Queen
Summary: [Full Metal AlchemistSister Princess. Ed x Yotsuba? Oneshot drabble.] Edward reflects about certain choices he has made in the past and about his current life.


Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist was originally created by Hiromu Arakawa. However, since I am using the anime canon, I believe that the credit goes to Square Enix for its interpretation of the manga. Sister Princess belongs to Media Works, I believe. Neither has any affiliation with me.

Author's Notes: The neat thing about this story is that even if you don't know Sister Princess, I think you, the reader, can still understand somewhat of what is going on. If you haven't seen that anime, then I highly recommend it to those that like shoujo cuteness! Anyway, Yotsuba is a character from there, a young girl hailing from England who loves to play detective and take photos. Her catchphrase is 'checky'! So, this fic is AU, in that Edward ends up in modern times rather than in 1921. Hey, a dozen other fics do this. Besides, this is just a one-shot that is dedicated to a very special friend of mine. As always, reviews are welcomed! Enjoy!

---

Rain poured from the sky, the droplets slamming themselves against the house. I hate it when it rains, it brings back a lot of unpleasant memories. For the most part, I think of my brother. I wonder if he's okay. And I hope that he never remembers the hell that we had gone through during the course of our journey. I don't regret my choices at all. In fact, I'm glad I did everything that I did for Alphonse. If I hadn't succeeded or if he had passed on prematurely, my whole life would be completely meaningless.

When I arrived here, the first thing I did was do research. Every day, I would go to the library to read up on every single source material for transcending dimensions, but did not get much out of it. My home used to be the streets of London for a long time.

On a day like this one, I met Yotsuba. I remember her approaching me with a maginifying glass in hand, putting it near my face so she can better inspect me. It annoyed me, of course, to be treated as a specimen of some sort.

Though, somehow, I ended up living with her in the apartment she shared with her mother.

Nowadays, she took it upon herself to help me find a way home and we're both looking into a new option, rocketry.

At the moment, I'm reading a book on it, every once in a while I look out the window. Small rivers form when the drops of water end up on the glass, which only stop when they reach the sill.

Yotsuba had her digital camera out, then took a snap shot of me. That never ceased to irk me. "Why don't you ever warn me when you do that?"

"Well, it's better when it's candid! It's a lot more natural. Want to checky it?"

Ha, checky. That was an amusing word to use, it's almost childish. "Maybe later. I still need to finish reading this chapter." Before I could go back to it, I noticed her frown and turn away from me. "What...is it?"

"Oh, I know it's important for you to go back to your...world."

I can't help but sigh. "Well, it's where I belong."

"But, don't you ever consider staying here? Even for a minute?"

It had crossed my mind, honestly. However, my place is supposed to be with Al...and Winry...and even with that bastard, the Colonel (or whatever rank he is now). "I told you, Yotsuba, that one day I was going to leave. I thought you understood that."

"I...I do!" I've been around enough to know when someone was clearly lying.

I decided that I had studied enough, at least, for now. So, I go up to her. "Alright, I'll see that picture you took of me." That certainly cheered her up. She retrieved the camera from her pocket and showed me the preview of it from the screen on the back. It was a bit weird to see myself like that, so solemn yet so peaceful.

"I...I want to take a lot of pictures of you...so I can have images to remember you by." With that said, she put her hand on mine.

One day, I am going to be gone, leaving yet another loved one behind. But for now, I'll try to cherish the time I have here in this strange world.

---


End file.
